Complicated
by Allira Kyle
Summary: Inu did what he usually does but this time Kag is not mad because shes stronger. Some new people join up with the group, Naraku has teamed up with some one and things get a bit... complicated
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This chapter has been revised as may be obvious to my veteran readers. If you are new to this story, then you have great timing . The reason I am revising this story is because it was going in a totally different direction then I wanted to, hence the reason I haven't updated. Some chapters will be redone, some I'll just leave alone. Anyway, everything is basically the same with a few crucial changes here and there that won't really make any sense until later in the story. Hope you enjoy yourselves .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the things you don't recognize.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1 

"SIT, INUYASHA! I'M NOT GOING HOME YET, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK OVER-POSSESSIVE HEAD! I JUST WANT TO TAKE A DARN BATH! UGH!" Kagome stormed out of Kaede's hut with her bathing supplies and walked pass the curious faces peeping out of their own huts. She felt her cheeks burn in embarassment.

'I haven't gotten that angry in a long time. Oh my God, I bet the whole village heard me!' She looked up and indeed, every hut had a face peering out of it. She fought to keep her head up and her deep blush down. She knew she must've looked constipated.

'So what? He deserved it. Calling me irresponsible and comparing me to Kikyo. I'm my own person and if he doesn't realize that then... what will I do?'

She finally came to 'her' hotspring and squealed in delight. The villagers thought she was weird because she loved baths. Sango wouldn't even take a bath with her everyday. She stripped and got in the steaming water and allowed it to relax her tense muscles. Whenever she argued with Inuyasha she always needed a bath.

'I know that I love him and that's not going to change, but it doesn't mean I have to take his crud.' She smiled at that. Piper still laughed at her because even at 18 she still couldn't curse. Inuyasha didn't know but she could take care of herself almost as well Sango. 'Almost' being the operative word here. She still couldn't find that root she always tripped on. Other than that, her archery was better and because she took self- defense classes she was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. She could also throw knives very good. She also had new powers such as teleporting, slight telekinesis, and the power to move things, not bad for an 18 year old shard detector. Fighting smarter and more powerful demons in her time taught her a few things. She had also grown a bit taller over the years standing not very tall but tall enough at 5'5". Other than that she was the same Kagome except for the shooting star tattoo that wrapped aroung her right calf but no one knew about that except her sisters, Sango, and maybe Miroku. You never really know with him.

Soon after, she fell into a light sleep.

About an hour later>

Kagome awoke to the feeling that something just wasn't right. Her heart was pounding in a weird rhythm. The same way it always did when… "Kikyo." Kagome whispered to herself. Whenever the corpse was around, it always spelled trouble for the rest of them. Kagome got dressed and ran in the direction of the village. Hopefully she wouldn't be to late to stop Inuyasha.

As she ran, she saw one of Kikyo's soul snatchers float in front of her and followed it. 'I know it's probably a trap but Kikyo doesn't know what I can do now. She doesn't know that I can protect myself.'

'But you can't protect your heart, can you?' That little voice of doubt crept in and Kagome unconsciously slowed her run. 'Really Kagome, is he really worth all of this pain, all of this disappointment?' Kagome chewed her lip pensively. Then she squared her shoulders and ran even faster but quietly.

'Love is worth anything.'

A glow was in a clearing just ahead and soul snatchers were floating everywhere. Kagome slowed her step and was careful of any twigs and dry leaves. If Inuyasha wasn't there she didn't want to start anything with Kikyo. She stood behind the widest tree she could find and then peeked out. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo close and had his lips to her forehead and his eyes closed. Kikyo turned her head and spotted Kagome. Their eyes clashed and Kagome felt cold as she saw Kikyo's dead glossy eyes. All of a sudden, Kikyo smirked and lifted her head.

"Inuyasha, tell me you love me." Kikyo said, her voice small and shaky.

"I love you, Kikyo. I could never love anyone else." He replied. His eyes were still closed.

"What about my reincarnation? You two seem very close. Does she mean more to you than me?" When she said this, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked strangely at her. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Inuyasha?"

'Answer the question, Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself. She was clutching the tree so tight that her knuckles had turned white and she could feel sweat forming on her forehead. She was so wrapped up in Inuyasha that she failed to notice that Kikyo's eyes had started glow and then abrubtly stop.

"Kagome is nothing, just a means to an end. I am the reason you are not alive now and I plan to fix that." He said. Kagome was so upset that she didn't notice his voice sounded monotone.

Kagome turned on her heel and walked away slowly and calmly. She had seen and heard enough. When her sisters had learned of Inuyasha and what he had done to her many times over they told her to let him go but she always refused and went back to him. Now she was hurting and couldn't face him with trying to orb his balls to the Sahara Desert. Now that she thought of it, the idea was sounding better every second. It was starting to sound so good that she even turned on her heel to go back but then she remembered what Piper had once told her: 'Using magic for personal gain has serous consequences. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT do it.' Piper had told her this after she had tried to conjure up a girlfriend for Hojo because she felt guilty for always leaving him hanging. That didn't work out the way she planned and now… well she didn't really want to think about it.

She went into the hut and everyone was still awake.

"Kagome, what is the matter?" Sango asked. For the first time Kagome realized she had been crying. "Nothing. I… just fell and hit my shoulder." Kagome lied. She knew she was an awful lier. She could never keep still when she lied and now she was fidgeting… a lot. Shippo ran and tackled her in the stomach. She brushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going back home for a little while. I'll be back soon I promise." She added quickly when Shippo looked likely to protest. "Tell Inuyasha not to follow me please?" Sango nodded and Kagome realized that Miroku wasn't in the hut. "Sango, where is Miroku?"

Sango eyes fired up and she said angrily, "Probably trying to get the village girls to have his children." Kagome held back her laugh. Everyone knew they loved each other. Hell, even Miroku knew, but Sango refused to see it.

Kagome gathered her things and said her goodbyes. She then walked to the well and jumped. She smiled when her feet hit solid ground. She inhaled. "Ah, the sweet smell of city life. I love being home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&END CHAPTER&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 pages people. 3! Can you tell how much I love you guys ? How do you like it? Is it better? Is it worse? Do me a favor and review so then I know what's going on. Oh, and yes I have noticed that my writing style has changed just a wee bit. And before you have heart attacks the plotline of the story will NOT change. It's all going to end the same way. Okay? Now please review.

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! GO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, I'm re-doing this one just a bit to. It wont be to bad just a couple of words..sentences.. okay paragraghs. But it won't be much different I promise. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Let's get real here. Why do I have to do this thing?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2

The next morning around 10:00 Sango, Miroku and Shippo were whispering.

"Something wasn't right with Kagome last night." Shippo told them.

"Yeah Kagome was lying." Sango told them. When Miroku looked at her odd she added, "She's an awful liar!" Shippo nodded wisely.

"She left in a big hurry. Do you think Inuyasha was with Kikyo?" Shippo asked. "Something wasn't right last night." Miroku added. "It was odd. The air seemed thick and I sensed a weird presence. Not dead but not alive either. Sort of stuck in between."

"Then it had to be Kikyo." Sango said. She was ready to rip Inuyasha apart limb from limb for what he did to Kagome. It disgusted her that he would choose a corpse over flesh and blood.

Miroku was inching toward Sango when Inuyasha chose that moment to walk into the hut with none other than Kikyo at his side. They all stood quickly and Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. Ready to fire if Kikyo decided to show her true colors.

"What is **_she _**doing here, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She tried but couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice. Inuyasha scowled at her. "**_Kikyo_**", he emphasized her name, "will be staying with us for now."

"Does Kagome know about this?" Miroku asked. He was disappointed in his friend, thinking that Inuyasha would finally see the light and all that Kagome had to offer, obviously he was being a bit to optimistic.

So far Kikyo had said nothing, just observed. Then she spoke up in her usual deadpan voice. "Where is my reincarnation?"

"Kagome isn't here at the moment." Kaede answered as she walked in.

"Kaede, you are looking well." Kikyo said looking her aged 'younger' sister up and down.

"Kagome went home?" Inuyasha said. Her bag wasn't there and she barely left anywhere without it.

"Yes, she did. Not that you care Dogboy." Shippo spoke up. His tail was bristled and he was baring his fangs in an unconscious challenge to Inuyasha (aw, how cute). Inuyasha just growled but Shippo didn't back down.

"I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo, will you come with me?"

'What!' Is the same thing that entered everyone's mind.

Kikyo smirked knowing exactly what they were thinking. "Of course I will, Inuyasha. I go where you go." She said in a sweetly submissive voice. Inuyasha smirked. 'I made the right choice. Kagome was to headstrong and she could never be happy with me in charge and she could never take care of herself. Kikyo is just the opposite and doesn't need me to protect all of the time. But then… why do I feel so empty inside?'

"We're coming to, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up for the 3 of them. They couldn't let Kikyo on Kagome's side with only Inuyasha. It was to dangerous for someone like Kikyo to go into the modern world. The things she could do were just to horrible to think of.

"Feh, suit yourselves." They walked out of the hut and to the clearing.

Inuyasha picked up Kikyo and jumped into the well. Miroku couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. "Let me carry you, fair Sango." He scooped her up bridal style.

"Put me down Miroku or I'll show you faaaaaaiirrrr!" He jumped into the well not giving her time tofinish her threat.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" Shippo jumped into the well.

To say the least, everyone except Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome hadn't sealed up the well.

**TBC**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Is the plot visble yet. Goodness, I should hope not. I want to keep you guys in suspense. . I told you it wouldn't be that much different. Hope you liked it . Read on, I reposted practically the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was kind of hard to revise, it took hours. I knew I didn't like it but I couldn't figure out why. I'm gonna delete chapter 4 and 5. I hope you guys don't mind. I am making these chapters longer though. I hope that's enough. Chapter 7 is going to merge with chapter 6, hope you don't mind. Oh, Piper and Phoebe have their regular powers. They are not going to have big role in the story except as Kagome's sisters. Sorry if that's a big let down. Paige isn't in this (even though she is my favorite) because Kagome takes Paige's place and it's all about the power of 3 not 4.

Disclaimer: OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3 

At Kagome's House That Morning

Kagome got up the next morning to the smell of Piper's cooking. 'Boy, I love it when she cooks. They probably don't even know I'm home yet.' She got dressed in simple dark blue jeans and a black tank top. It was the middle of summer(remember this) and she wanted to stay cool. She went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone." She smiled at her sisters.

"Kagome!" Phoebe looked shocked to see her and jumped out of her seat to give Kagome a tight bear hug. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night. Everyone was asleep and I didn't want to bother you."

"That was sweet, Kagome." Piper came to her and gave her a tight hug. "You haven't been back in 3 months. We were getting very worried about you."

"What for? Because of you guys, I can take care of myself." Kagome grinned. "Knife!" She called the knife from Piper's hands and then flipped it so that it landed cleanly in the middle of the onion Piper was chopping. Piper rolled her eyes. Phoebe scoffed. "Show off." They both mumbled at the same time. Kagome just laughed.

"Be that as it may," Piper went back to her chopping as she lectured, "you still need to be careful. And you can't go on using your powers like that either, especially not in public."

"Oh come on, Piper. It's been 2 years since you guys have been here and no one has found out yet. Lighten up a bit." Kagome grabbed an apple off the table and bit into it.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Phoebe asked.

"Who's side are you on?" Kagome asked. Phoebe looked away guiltily. "Anyway, Sesshoumaru was a special case. He just so happened to be one of the only demons alive who could help defeat the Ghosters. How could he not find out." She put down her apple and started to braid her hair into 2 side french braids.

"Sakura and Ryuu?" Piper asked. Kagome flushed.

"Okay, that was an accident. But at least I didn't blow up the garage." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What did you say?" Piper asked in mock anger.

"I didn't say any-." Kagome cut off and her head snapped to the well's direction. "Oops." She said in a small voice.

"What do you mean 'oops'? 'Oops' is never a good thing." Phoebe said as she rose from her chair, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"I can't believe I forgot." Kagome put her face in her hands.

"Forgot what?" Piper asked. As soon as she asked this, Inuyasha came bursting through the door.

"Wench! Let's go, now!" He said, not even realizing that there were other people in the house. He followed her scent into the kitchen and found her with her face in her hands and 2 other women ready to fight. "How the hell are you?"

Kagome pointed at him. "Forgot **_that._**"

The rest of the crew came running in. Obvoiusly, Inuyasha had left them behind. Kikyo was fuming. Shippo ran between Inuyasha's legs and onto Kagome's lap. "Kagome?"

She lowered her hands and smiled. "Hi, baby. What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"We came to get you. Well, Inuyasha did and Kikyo did. We came to protect you." He snuggled her neck.

"That was really sweet." She grinned at Sango and Miroku. "But really, I'm fine." Then what Shippo said finally registered. 'Kikyo!' Her head snapped to Kikyo.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" She said in her lightest voice, hoping that her anger would stay out. She didn't do a very good job because Inuyasha and her sisters looked at her odd. She flushed. Then Piper and Phoebe's mouths formed an 'O' of understanding. They now knew why she had come back so suddenly.

"I was invited." Kikyo said, not bothering to try and hide the malice in her voice. Kagome resisted the urge to snort.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. No one had addressed him and he was feeling a little bit left out.

The sisters looked at each other and Kagome sighed. She didn't want them to know yet until she got her powers under full control. Especially Inuyasha. "These are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe." She said.

Inuyasha looked at her weird. "Sisters? Since when have you had sisters? Where is your mom, the squirt, and the old man?"

"They live far away now, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Shippo jumped out of her arms and was taking to Phoebe and Piper quite nicely as they petted his tail deeming everyone else not a threat.

"How come you never told us, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome searched her lie inventory. "You never asked." She said unsurely hoping they would believe her. Everyone seemed to buy it except for Sango and Kikyo. She looked hard at Sango telling her that she would explain everything later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

END

Not a very god ending but hey what can you do? The Ghosters are a bunch of demons I made up. They make you become a ghost while you're still alive, basically. Hence the name. Read on, I updated the whole story. Unless of course you find something wrong with this chapter and want to point it out to me, then you review. Thank you . I love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people, instead of Chapter 6 this will be chapter 4. The original chapters were just THERE so they really didn't have a real purpose. This will basically still be the same chapter 6 just a bit different and I might incorporate chapter 7 in here too but I'm not sure yet. When I get to the end of the chapter I'll figure it out.

Disclaimer: Come now, do I really have to do this?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4

The phone rang suddenly and everyone jumped. Phoebe ran to the phone and answered it. "Kagome," Inuyasha started, " why did you-." He was interrupted by Phoebe. "Kagome, it's Sesshoumaru. He wants to talk to you."

"SESSHOUMARU?" Everyone but Kikyo shouted. Kagome grabbed the phone and waved the off. Kagome had a conversation and they were using words that none of them but Piper and Phoebe understood. They were talking in English. She soon hung up.

"Sesshoumaru says that Sakura wants to meet you guys. I don't know how she knows but that usually happens with her doesn't it? He's not even in the country right now."

"You were talking to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, anger evident in his voice.

"Of course. He and my friend Sakura helped train me. We're actually very good friends." She answered.

"Your friends with my brother who has tried to kill you in cold blood!" he said.

"No Inu, he tried to kill you. He has nothing against you anymore. He told me that someone changed his mind about you and everything. He's nice now."

"And you trusted him?" he said.

"He said that lying is beneath him." She answered.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"How come he hasn't tried to hurt you?" Sango asked.

"I told you he's nice now. Someone changed his views he said, he also told me that he owes me some way or another. Anyway, do you guys want to borrow some clothes while you're here? You don't exactly blend in." Kagome said. They all agreed.

Kagome let Sango and Kikyo borrow her clothes. 'She is making this to easy for me.' Kikyo thought and smirked to herself. 'She'll be dead within days.'

She left Inuyasha and Miroku borrow some of Leo's clothes. Shippo borrowed Souta's clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she started the car, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Inuyasha, no!"

"This is my car. Do you remember cars?" She spoke slowly as though he were a 2 year old. "Cars are not demons, cars are your friends."

He pulled away from her. "Feh." He shrugged away from her and sheathed Tetsaiga. "I know. I was just testing them." He gestured toward the rest of the group.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at that. He looked back at her and their eyes locked. Something passed between them and Kagome gasped. Her heart was beating faster and faster and faster until suddenly… Kikyo stepped between them, cutting off their link with each other. She pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve and got into the open car. She passed by Shippo and he nearly passed out from her stench and his eyes went .. Kagome giggled and picked him up and strapped him in.

"Uh, Kagome? Are you sure these clothes are appropriate?" Sango asked. She kept trying to pull the skirt she was wearing down to cover the rest of her thighs. Kagome gave her the longest skirt she owned that was modest but would still keep her cool but the white skirt only came down to her mid-thighs and it was bothering Sango.

"It's fine, Sango. Don't worry." Kagome tried to reassure her.

"I especially like it, Sango." Miroku said. He walked over next to Sango who looked like she was being hunted, and patted her on the bottom. " I love the way it-" Sango cut him off by hitting him repeatedly on the head.

"Sango, Sango." Kagome dragged her away from Miroku. "I think he got the message."

"Well, I don't have Hiraikotsu so I don't think he got the full affect." She said while still glaring daggers at Miroku. Kagome just shook her head and took them to the car.

She taught everyone how to strap themselves in and the were on their way.

Soon they had pulled up to a mansion. Not as big as the movie stars but still, it was pretty big.

"Come on. I have to check something." Kagome said. They all walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. You could hear locks opening on the other side of the door. When the door opened, a woman who looked like she was in her mid to late 20's.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" the woman shrieked and gave Kagome a very very big hug.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah, cliffy. I love it. NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, I didn't change this chapter so relax, okay? Have fun.

Disclaimer: uh, yeah. Anyway…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5

"Hi Rin, your cho, choking me. Can't breath!" Kagome was starting to turn blue.

"Sorry Kago. Come on in." They walked in a the inside of the house was huge! There was a big chandelier in the middle of the circle that they stepped into and then 2 stair cases that led upsatirs and who knows how big that was. Rin led them to the back and outside to what seemed like the gardens. She sat down on a bench and the rest of them ssat down after her.

"What brings you here?" Rin asked. Kagome gestured at the rest of the Inu-tachi. "Oh okay. But Dad's not here." "I know but I wanted to stop by and see you first." Kagome said.

"You guys remember Rin right?" Kagome turned around to face the group.

"But that can't be. She might look like Rin but this woman's aura is that of a demon's not a human's, and Rin could not have lived this long." Miroku said.

"Sesshomaru adopted me in the youkai way as his daughter, so I'm youkai now too." Rin said then there was a flash of light and where Rin stood was a very beautiful demoness. She had silver-white hair and bright golden eyes that had dark brown specks. An effect of having dark eyes before the adoption. She had long feminine claws and pointed ears, she then smiled and showed off her fangs.

Then they heard a crash and then a "OW!" Then a "MAMA! Myria hit me again!" Then a "I only hit you because you hit me first!" Then 2 girls came outside. The first one(Skyler) that made it to Rin could not have been older than 10 had dirty blonde hair but you could see pristine white hairs mixed in and light blue eyes that looked like silver. The second one(Myria) looked no older than 15 and had black hair like Rin used to have and had chunky blue, purple, neon green, and neon pink streaks and golden eyes just like her grandfather's and her mother's.

"Myria, I like what you've done to your hair." Kagome said.

"Thanks Aunt Kagome. The green and pink you suggessted goes great with black." Myria said.

"You're the one who told her to streak her hair?" Rin asked.

"No I just told her it would look good on her and helped her streak it." Kagome said

Rin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Myria, why did you hit Skyler?" Rin asked. Her tone was gentle but had a scolding edge to it.

"Because she hit me first, and besides I didn't even hit her. I just gave her a slight indian burn." Myria said. She had a teenage cockiness in her voice.

"Skyler come here." Rin said. Skyler came jumped from her current position which was next to Kagome on the bench and went to her mother. " Show me your arm." Her arm was slightly pink.

"Myria her arm is pink!" Rin said.

"She's a youkai, she'll live." Myria said.

"Rin, we're gonna leave now okay? I'll see you when I do." Kagome said. They walked back to the car and drove until an absolutely huge and gorgeous mansion came into view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

END CHAPTER

Read on!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, last revised chapter. Be happy, be healthy

Oh, and this '(blah)' means mind talking okay?

Here is:

Chapter 9

"Wow Kagome, that house is HUGE!" said Shippo.

"Well that's what you get when you own the most succesful company in Japan and one of the most succesful in the world." Kagome said. She drove the car to the back of the house, well actually mansion, where there were millions of flowers of all different kinds and fountains. "Shippo, you see that compartment over there?" she pionted to the glove compartment and Shippo nodded. "There's this little black thing in there that has some buttons on it. Can you get it for me?" she asked.

"Here you go" Shippo handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said and pulled up in front of what looked like a little house. She pushed a little red button and the front of the litle house opened up where they saw 2 other cars. She parked the car and they walked into the garden pathway that led up to the house. When they reached the door, Kagome pushed a button which they all identified as a doorbell. The door was opened by a small little girl with short, flipped, flaming red hair and emerald eyes, who couldn't have been more than 6 years old. She took one look at Kagome and launched herself at her with a huge grin on her face, nearly toppling Kagome over in the process. 'My God, what are they feeding these kids.' Kagome thought as she tried to regain her balance.

"Kagome, I'm so glad to see you! Momma said that she was expecting you to come and Kiyoshi is bothering me again."

"I'm glad to see you to Yuki, and don't worry, I'll talk to him. Oh, by the way, these are my friends. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." Kagome introduced and Yuki smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Momma said that she'd meet you in living room."

"Okay. C'mon people, let's go." Kagome and Yuki led the way into the house. They were in wonderment at how huge the house was.

As they were walking, Yukiko, or Yuki for short, started to talk extremely fast and she slowly started changing. Her red hair grew until it was at her shoulder blades and darkened to auburn. Her eyes became flecked with orange and her pupil became slitted. What they saw next made their(Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo) eyes go wide like this: O.O. A red, bushy tail popped out from behind her back and a pair of miniature orange wings popped out from behing her back, tearing the fabric of her t-shirt in the process and an orange snowflake appeared on her head. She stopped talking abruptly. "Oops. That was not supposed to happen." She jumped out of Kagome's arms. She closed her eyes looked as if she was concentrating so hard that she would pop a blood vessal. Then fnally, she went back to looking human and her shirt mended itself in the back.

"I'm gonna go get mommy." She said and ran up a flight of stairs. Seconds later, a beautiful demoness came down the stairs wearing a dark blue kimono with white snowflakes. She was smiling gently at them and looked as if she was royal. She had dark red hair down to her lower back. Innocent looking emerald colored eyes and were the whites would be it was a light blue. A long, fluffy, auburn tail swayed behind her as she walked. Kagome ran to her and hugged her.

"Hello everyone." Sakura said. Her voice was light and musical. "I'm Sakura."

They all introduced themselves.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Sakura. You are very beautiful, would you like to bare my children." Miroku said slyly as he sidled up to her. Sango hit him in the back of the head just as he was about to lay his hand on her rump.

"Sorry about that. He can't control himself." Sango said as she dragged him away by his ear.

Sakura giggled. "It's okay. Sorry to disappoint you Miroku but I'm married." She then turned to Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Kikyo. Inuyasha. I have heard a lot about you." She looked Kikyo hard and Kikyo stared right back.

"You haven't told them yet, have you Kagome?" Sakura asked her voice becoming serious.

"No, I was hoping you would help after you met them." Kagome said. She had suddenly found the floor more interesting than anything else.

"Sure I'll help, don't worry." Sakura said and smoothed Kagome's hair.

(Kagome, I don't trust Kikyo. Are you sure you want her in your mind?) Sakura said to Kagome telekinetically.

(I don't trust her either but I have a plan. Trust me, okay. It'll be fine. If I ask you to wake us up, can you do it immediately?)

(I can try, Kagome. But I don't like the idea of her being in your mind.)

(Look, just trust me!)

(Okay.)

"Everyone sit here and make yourselves comfortable." Sakura said as she directed them to soft overstuffed sofas. Kagome sat next to her and they faced each other. Sakura placed her hands over Kagome's temples. "Everyone clear your mind." She directed them. She started talking in an ancient language and soon everyone passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Revisions on 04/30/06. What do you think? I hope you liked it. The next chapter WILL be up by Saturday or Sunday, I promise! Seriously. Hope you enjoyed this. 

See you soon guys


End file.
